Platform Problems
by PaddySnuffles
Summary: It was a normal beggining of the school year for Harry & Co... Until they got sent back in time. AU, ignores OotP onwards. ON HIATUS
1. Prologue

Harry woke up with a jump. There was something important about today, what was it?… Then he remembered.

"Wake up Ron!" Harry screeched, as he jumped out of bed to wake his sleeping friend.

"Mmngft… five more minutes mom…" Ron mumbled, still dazed from sleep.

"Ron! Wake up! It's September the 1st! Somehow we all slept in and now we hafta leave in an hour or we'll miss the train!"

That woke him up.

The next hour was blur, as everyone hurried to get their things together, grab something to eat, and leap out the door. Mrs. Weasley was frantic, giving orders like a general in the middle of a war.

"Fred! George! Stop playing around and help your father get the school trunks to the train station!" she screeched, as the twins ran around with Hermione's new books she'd bought for "light reading" on the trip to Hogwarts.

"Let's go everyone! Six per portkey, we don't want to be late!"

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Sirius (as Snuffles, of course), Ginny, Luna and Neville (who had decided to come and spend the holidays at Grimmauld place) reached for the nearest one, an old pan, and were immediately whisked off at King's Cross station.

At platform 9 ¾, the group hurried through the barrier, and hopped into the first compartment available.

Neville poked his head out the window to view their departure, but brought it back in quickly.

"Why are we the only ones who seem worried over not missing the train?" he asked.

"Huh, you're right… everyone's acting as though they still have enough time to chat with their families before getting in…" Harry muttered.

"Well, there's still five minutes before the train pulls out. Now would you mind getting out of _our _compartment?" came a voice from the door of the compartment Harry and his friends were in.

Harry expected to see a Slytherin, maybe even Malfoy, drawling at them, but when he turned around, ready to snap back at the "enemy", he got one of the biggest shocks of his life...


	2. OUR Compartment

**Ohh, boy! That was A LOT of work! Well, since I had three ppl send me reviews (Yay! Thank you SO MUCH! grins from ear to ear) I got motivated into updating soon. (hint hint The more reviews I get, the faster I update) Soooo… Hereès the second chappie everyone! Enjoy! **

Sirius, who had just made himself comfortable in the small space he'd claimed as his own jumped up. Shackles raised, he growled fiercely at the new arrivals.

One of the intruders, a short stocky boy with mousy-brown hair and watery eyes squeaked and ran out of the room.

"You know," said a boy with messy jet-black hair, "it's against the rules to bring dogs to Hogwarts."

"I've special permission." Harry said warily, "Now please leave. You don't _need_ to sit on this compartment, and we were here first."

"No! This is _our_ compartment!"

"No it isn't," Luna stated matter-of-factly in her usual dreamy voice, "it belongs to the school. It's school property. We can sit her if we want to."

Sending her a withering look, the boy snapped, "Do you know who we are? We're the Marauders! Compartment 08 has _always _ been our compartment. And it always will be! Now, GET OUT!"

Hermione snorted. "Yeah, right. You're either very short mmen on your late thirties or we're very tall sixteen year olds!"

"Say what?" a boy with long-ish black hair and gray eyes blurted.

"Yeah, buddy, that won't work on us," Harry started ranting, "We know how to count. And we know the Marauders haven't attended Hogwarts for _decades_… Well, not as students, anyway. Besides, there's no way all four Marauders could be standing here either way. Sirius Black's heaven knows where on the run from the ministry. Peter Pettigrew's on the same situation 'cept I'll kill him first if I have the chance…. Remus Lupin… I haven't a clue about, since we lost contact after Third Year. And, as we ALL know, James Potter's dead. People can't seem to keep reminding me of THAT. "

"Dude. That trick's not work on us. Especially since I'M James Potter. Do I look dead to you at all?"


	3. Bloody Stupid

"No, you don't. You just look bloody stupid. I'm Harry Potter you walnut-brain. I KNOW James Potter is dead. T_rust me_."

With exasperated sigh, the James impersonator exclaimed, "OH-MY-GOD!!! How many times will we have to go over this? I am gettingso frustrated this isn't getting through you teensy little minds!"

While the two argued back and forth, the other compartment members were turning their heads from side to side, much like in a tennis match. Remus Impersonator looked intrigued. Ginny just looked plain lost, as did Neville. Sirius Impersonator and Ron looked somewhat amused.

Hermione was quickly loosing her temper. And Luna... Oh, Luna... She had her usual dreamy expression. She had actually sat down, and seemed to be the only one actually enjoying the happenings. Snuffles, on the other hand, seemed extremely irritated and on edge (though who could blame him?). He was growling quietly, almost like a purr.

All of a sudden, as one of the two Potters was about to retort to the other, screams came from a few compartments down. soon after, an enraged shout of "POTTER!!!!!" was heard, followed by the stomping of feet, getting closer and closer to our hero's compartment.


	4. The Wrath of Lily

-------------------------------------------

In a few seconds, the door burst open, and Harry hardly had time to see the fiery green-eyed redhead before she started bellowing at him just as loudly as he had moments before.

"JAMES POTTER!!! WHAT THE _HELL_ DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?! IF YOU'RE GOING TO BE A PREFECT, YOU'D BETTER START ACTING LIKE ONE!!!"

"Er… Lily?" Young Sirius said hesitantly.

"WHAT?"

"James is over there…" the scared teenager mumbled before slinking quietly out of the line of fire.

"Uh… Wh- What… Then who are you?" The girl asked confusedly, the anger suddenly gone.

"Never mind. We'll just sit with the first years… besides, it's getting too cramped in here", Harry mumbled.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you", the girl said quietly.

"S'okay."

"No, it's not. I was yelling at you when I shouldn't have. It's not a good first impression either. I'm Lily Evans, by the way. And you are…."

"Not falling for this." Hermione said coldly. "You know, for a moment there, I actually thought you might just be nice. Harry's had a lot to deal with already. Why can't you people just leave him _alone_?"

**----------------------------------------------**

**Weeel? Whadya think? Good? Bad? Let me know so I can improve! Ideas are more than welcome! **


	5. Crumple Horned Snorkaks

**HiI everyone! Here's the fith chapter... Not as long as I planned to do it buuuuut... Hopefully my mom'll slow down on her "study during the summer because it keep you on your toes" campaign...**** At least I updated! nervous laugh I swear the next chapter will be at least a bit longer I swear! **

**Oh, and to **_A. Nonny Muss_** (nice name, btw), I wasn't offended by your review at all: constructive criticism is always welcome! There's a difference between "Okay, I like this but you could make this even better like this..." and "Dude. You suck Quit writing, crawl under a rock and die, why won't you?".**** I always welcome ideas on how this could be improved or what could happen next – after all, that's what the reviews are for! **

**P.S. Does anybody know the correct spelling for Crumple-Horned Snorckak? Is that right?**

The girl, supposedly Lily, looked at Hermione with a mixed look of confusion and hurt before stuttering, "E- excuse me? D-did... did I say something wrong?"

Hermione gave the girl an icy look and repried cooly, "You know very well what you did."

" I really didn't mean to yell at him! I didn't! It's... it's just he looks so much like Potter over there that I confused the two. I feel really bad about it already, ok?" Lily Look-Alike said in a quiet voice.

"Right," Neville joined in, "He looks like the guy who _claims_ to be Harry's dead dad... while you claim to be his mum. So, when's V-Voldemort finally showing up? This is the weirdest, most pathetic thing I've ever seen! Either kill us right now or leave us alone!"

"Yeah," Ron piped up, "Don't you have some poor mugles to torture or something?"

"They're right, you know," Luna said in her usual dreamy voice, "This is really quite ridicculous. I mean, what are the chances of us (for no apparent reason) unknowingly travelling across, well, back in time and meeting Harry's dead parents? As big of a chance of Crumple-Horned Snockaks not really existing!"

"Crumple what-a-ma-what?" Sirius Look-Alike asked dumfoldedly.

Luna opened her mouth, probably to explain about the creatures when Ginny intervened.

"Forget the Crumple-Horned Snockaks, ok? The point is, we're not falling for this cheap little façade of yours. It's cheesy, overused and completely unrealistic, even compared to our weirdness levels. And believe me, we've seen weird. So sod off and go bug your own Deatheaters, or, as Neville said, get it over and done with and kill us already!"

This didn't sit well with the Deatheaters, who started throwing around insults and angry remarks about the Griffindors. The DA gang lost their patience just as speedily, and soon enough all hell broke loose in he cramped compartment.

Harry felt a deep wave of gratitude for his friends for standing up for him as they did. He knew it was taking a great dealof courage for them to speak to the Deatheaters like that. Evn if, for some extremely odd and unexplainable reason, they weren't posing them any threat... yet. He knew his mates meant well, but Harry didn't want them to be in any more danger than they already were in. Standing up to clearly polyjuiced Deatheaters would not help them in the safety department at all. Especially now the DA members had managed to "insult" them enough to strike up a reaction. An increasingly violent reaction at that. So, of course, Harry interupted his friends protective comments by throwing in one of his own.

"EVERYONE! _SHUT UP!!!!_"

And so they did.


	6. Not Gettin' Anywhere

**Well, I managed to get it a bit longer... I kept digging myself up into these little plotholes and going round and round. When I began to write the chapter, my mom read the first sentence and asked me if I was saying that to the computer, the characters, or to myself. I'm still not quite sure... lol. I hope everyone is having, has had, or will have, (depending on where you're from), a wonderful and relaxing vacation. ****Oh****, and to answer the question "why is Sirius (from Hogwarts Era) in the train with Harry and the others?****" the**** official ****answer's**** in here. I finally managed to find a way to put it in. ) The ****unofficial**** answer, however, is that he's here 'cause I like him and I wanted him in the story. P****Btw, for now, everyone's favourite innocent mass-murderer will be called Snuffles, while his younger counterpart will remain with claims to the other aliases (**

**Anywhoo, ****without**** further ado (haha), here's Chapter Six!**

_"Clearly, _we are not getting anywhere. How about we all sit down, take deep breaths, sit and talk this through calmly?" Harry said in a forced calm voice. He was sure he looked far more confident than he felt. Surprisingly everyone (begrudgingly) sat down.

After a few tense seconds of silence, the Sirius look-alike stared at the DA members and asked, "Well?"

Clearing her throat, Hermione said coolly, "We know for a fact that the Potters were murdered by Lord Voldemort on October thirty first fifteen years ago. This is undeniable fact, as it can be easily checked in any wizarding history book. We also know for a fact that most of the wizarding community believes Peter Pettigrew was murdered by Sirius Black, also easy enough to check."

"Plus we know that Pettigrew is really the one responsible for the death of the Potters and that he's really an unregistered animagus who cut off his finger and pretended to be a rat for twelve years and then tried to hand Harry over to V- V- " Ron threw in before starting to stutter.

"V-Voldemort," Neville threw in helpfully before finishing off with "And Sirius Black is as much a mass murderer as I am."

The Sirius look-alike rolled his eyes and muttered something along the lines of 'coulda've told you that'. Lily look-alike kicked him on the shins with a thoughtful expression on her face before saying, slowly then increasingly faster as her calm speech morphed into a ramble, "Supposedly, all we'd say you'd already know. So tell us something personal about each of us, something only someone who was really close to us would know. And something that could possibly be true but you know it isn't, or something like that. Since you seem to think we're... Death Eaters. The lie can be your security blanket thingamabob."

"That sounds reasonable," Harry said, turning to the Lily impostor, "but I'll only need one question to confirm whether you really are who you claim to be. I'll ask you one question about yourself. If you answer it correctly, we'll believe you. And then possibly freak out and hyperventilate; Your sister started dating a fat, red-faced bloke named Vernon Dursley after she broke up with another chap named Roarke Pilgrim. She started dating Vernon after dating Isaac Mathers. Is either of those two true, false, and if so why?"

"She dated Isaac Mathers three years ago, and she's been dating Vernon Dursley since then... That's not a question about me though," Lily said confusedly, "besides, how would _you_ know who she dated?"

"A Death Eater would not bother learning anything about a muggle, since their point of view is that a muggle is a nobody worse than dirt. It is about you since she's a close family member, and you would, therefore, know about such things," Harry heard himself say. He was in turmoil. His heart was beating in his throat and the one clear thought he could form in his mind was '_She knows. This is real...'_

The DA members ogled at Harry for a few seconds, after which Hermione seemed to gain enough composure to say to Harry in a disbelieving tone, "You don't mean to say you _believe_ them? Harry, time travel past a day or two is already hard enough. A week is almost impossible. A month is utterly unfeasible, let alone _years_! I studied all the books the school libraries had to offer on time travel. If there was any slight possibility of this ever possibly occurring, I would know!"

"No Death Eater would know the answer to that question Hermione! It's like asking Dumbledore what he said he saw in the Mirror of Erised in first year, or asking Sirius what song he was yowling around during Christmas break of fifth year on our first day back at Headquarters. I can't explain how it's happened and I can hardly believe it myself but ..." as he wavered off Harry looked at his Godfather, presently in canine form, who had a (doggy) look that clearly stated '_I don't yowl. I sing beautifully, ok?'_

Before anyone could say anything else, the train lurched to a stop. During the confusion no one had noticed the train had begun its journey. And the trolley lady had apparently decided to wisely steer clear of the compartment. The Hogwarts Express had arrived at Hogwarts.

The occupants of the compartment immediately sprung into action. Everyone grabbed their personal belongings. Lily and the marauders left to grab their things, but were back in seconds, while the DA members and Snuffles did the same... They did not take a ride in the Thestral carriages together as there would not have been nearly enough room for them all. It was agreed they would meet by the Entrance Hall, when they would look for a teacher to take them to the eadmasterHeadmasH Headmaster.

On the carriage ride, Snuffles turned back into his human form, and turned to Harry, glaring angrily. The young DA members immediately complained about the lack of space, especially as it was already a tight fit. The look on the older wizard's face however, quieted them down almost as soon as the complaints had begun.

"Didn't I tell you something was going to happen? I knew this was going to happen!" Snuffles cried out annoyedly.

"You knew we were going to be mysteriously be thrown onto more than twenty years into the past and get into a pointless argument with my dead parents?" Harry replied sarcastically in a deadpan voice.

"You know what I mean!" his Godfather hissed, "Even if you're not looking for trouble, trouble always finds you. You said that yourself once. That's why I spent so much time arguing with Dumbledore to let me undercover to Hogwarts! I know you just wanna be normal Harry. I want that for you too. It'd be great if you were just the average teenage wizard **(A/N: There's an oxymoron for you...)** going to school, but you're not. There's a mad Dark Wizard after you, and I'm not willing to take any chances when it comes to your safety."

After his passionate speech, Snuffles deflated, and finished off his speech with a gruff "So, yeah." and turned back into his animagus form. Everyone stared at him as though he'd suddenly grown a tail. Or rather, _another_ tail. Harry was about to apologize to his Godfather for giving him such a hard time about the arrangement when the Thestral carriage came to a halt.

**Tahdaaah! My longest chapter yet! Please guys, keep the reviews coming... It's sad (but true): they make my day. )**


End file.
